


She's A Killer Queen

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Woman on Top, these two just take fatal attraction to a whole other level its ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunpowder, gelatin, dynamite with a laser beam, guaranteed to blow your spike (any time!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's A Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever and a half ago and completely forgot about it until now.  
> Their ship name is basically Stair so I honestly don't understand how anyone can hate it tbh.  
>  ~~unless it's just cause you think Starscream is a dickmongler in which case completely understandable~~

"I have to say, Starscream... I actually enjoy our little trysts when you learn to keep your mouth shut."

At any other time, Starscream might have spat underneath her. Instead he flashed a snake's grin up as she bounced on his hips. "You don't mind it so much when it's working on your valve," he pointed out.

Airachnid returned his grin with a raised eyeridge. "Well, it does a better job than your spike." She glanced over her shoulder, through the tangled maze of her back legs down at where his spike disappeared inside her in a pink gooey mess. "Come on, Screamy, you're fragging like it's your job,” she teased, exposing fangs in a grin as she flicked her optics back down at him. “And you've never been good at that, have you?"

Starscream's grin fell for a nanoklick, splashed with fury, but it reformed itself into a solid smirk. "You're trying to rile me up so I'll frag you into glitching," he said, squeezing tighter on her hips and digging his claws into the grooves of her protoform. "That might have worked if you weren't slathering yourself all over me already."

Airachnid paused again, wiggling her hips almost contemplatively as her chestplates swayed teasingly over his helm. "Hm... I suppose I'm impatient like that." Her grin could have devoured a planet whole- Starscream almost felt blessed to survive gazing up at it, not that he’d ever admit it.

"Let me ask you something, Screamy," Airachnid said in the aftermath of a moan, still riding away on top of him. 

Starscream lost track of how long they'd been at it, too immersed in his own pleasure to respond with more than a mumbled, "Mm?"

"When one of your hundreds of 'overthrow Megatron' plans eventually succeeds, what will happen to me?" There was a gust of hot air signalling her mouth grazing along the side of his face, eventually reaching the edges of his own tingling lips. And from the icy edge dragging along his nerves, her legs were busy on his body as well.

"Oh, I'll keep you around for a long while, Airachnid," Starscream assured, letting her fangs nip along his lazy smile. "Trust me..."

"I don't think 'trust' is something in your vocabulary," Airachnid whispered skeptically, starting to deepen her thrusts against him and plunging his spike against her deepest nodes. Under the veil of fatigue, his climax bubbled to the surface and throbbed through his body.

"Perhaps not... I prefer-" Already shaking with pleasure, his voice broke over a wave of transfluid spilling into her, mixing freely with the pink lube coating her thighs. He shuddered, spinal strut arching hard into her, wings struggling to flutter and his loss of control letting her legs pierce deep into his wires. 

"Persuasion, anyway..." he finished in a content sigh, letting his hands fall from Airachnid's hips. She took another glance over her shoulder, watching his fluid leak out from her over the submerged length of his cord.

"I look good on your spike," she said, casually riding against it even as his climax petered out.

"You'd look even better on a throne," he muttered, throwing a trembling hand against his coolant-drenched helm.

Airachnid turned her gaze back to him, optics burning bright as a spark. It would have surprised him if she even had one in her chest. "Can you promise me one?" she asked.

Starscream put all his effort into one last grin. "You know I can."


End file.
